Eteno Imperial Triumvirate
The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate officially formed itself after Malisk II was united by Jonathan Keplat and the Crown's Army. Their time is measured in years ATGW (After the Great War) and BTGW (Before the Great War). Biology History Formed in BC 483 (0 ATGW), the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate has existed for over two thousand years as an aggressively expansionistic military power. For much of their early history as a unified nation, Eteno picked their fights carefully to increase their influence during a period of rapid colonization. Playing the sidekick to several larger, older empires, the EIT enjoyed a minor role in their galactic arm's politics, only fighting on the side of their large allies to maintain appearances. During this time, the EIT exhausted all available territory for colonization, and initiated a massive covert buildup of military might. In 668 ATGW, the EIT seized the opportunity to attack many of its large neighbors in a state of ill-preparedness in Operation Valissaily. For two hundred years, the Eteno nation fought a long and devastating war in which they emerged victorious. With the addition of their former neighbours into their empire, the EIT grew to such a size so as to no longer be forced to rely on the support of other nations. After this war, the Eteno reasoned that the rest of their galactic arm had been opened up for them to conquer. Soon, public opinion strongly supported a sort of destiny-driven campaign to rule the arm. This was soon realized, and since then, the EIT has rarely been in a time of peace and demobilization. In a devastating campaign of conquest lasting hundreds of years, the EIT fought up and down their galactic arm, swallowing up hundreds of once-great nations, and incorporating them into their own culture of war. Through effective use of one of the largest militaries in known history, the EIT achieved undisupted dominance over their galactic arm in under two thousand years. Several times, though, this hegemony has been threatened. Having ignored a devastating series of skirmishes at the chokepoint system leading to the galactic core known as Omega-18, Imperial Navy ships ventured through the system, directly into Harbinger territory. They were promptly annihilated, and the Harbingers launched a full-scale invasion of Eteno space. Managing to survive an empire-wide invasion, the Eteno endured and pushed out the Harbinger invaders to the chokepoint system Omega-18. The line there held until the EIT made contact with the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy, with whom the EIT made an alliance to destroy the Harbingers. What followed was a period of relative peace, in which the EIT recovered from the Harbinger invasion and made contact with the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation, and soon after, the Delson Hegemony. Technological progression was urged on by the newly discovered presence of other superpowers, and soon, the EIT was firmly in place alongside the DFM and KMF as a ruling galactic power. Once this position was secured, however, a relic of the war with the Harbingers resulted in another great war. The Kklxin Empire, seeking revenge on the entire Milky Way for their mistreatment at the hands of the Harbingers, launched an invasion of the EIT with a vast army of clones and a powerful navy composed of identical, quickly-built multi-role combat vessels. Eteno forces put up fierce and costly resistance, buying time for the construction of new ships and the training of new personnel. Kklxin forces made great territorial gains early in the war, but as they progressed through the EIT, its sheer size and population began to take its toll. Civilian militias harrassed the Kklxin occupiers and forced additional reinforcements and supplies to be diverted to occupied worlds. At the same time, Kklxin forces became more and more stretched as they mounted new offensives. Only a few years after the war began, new Kklxin gains were rare. EIT forces had been sufficiently built up to counterattack, and Kklxin forces were hard-pressed to hold the territory they had acquired. It was only a short time before the EIT began retaking its territory, and the rate of recovery only increased as its behemoth heavy industry outpaced that of the Kklxin exponentially. While some Eteno territory remains under Kklxin control, the EIT has launched a counter-invasion, and shows no sign of stopping until the Kklxin have been brought completely to their knees. Military "They resist? Then we shall pave over them. Do they rise again? Do they enlist the aid of the galactic community? Then we shall pave over them again, and teach the rest of the galaxy a grave lesson about standing up to our army." - Command General Stavros Mihajlovic. See article Eteno Imperial Armed Forces. While the Imperial Armed Forces are some of the best equipped and trained in the galaxy, operating such a war machine is expensive, and thus, the military dominates federal spending. Government Three Branches The three branches of the Eteno government are Executive, the Supreme Commander and his/her advisors, the Senate, the central decision-making apparatus, and the Operational, every citizen in the Empire. The Senate proposes and passes bills and constitutional modifications, which can be challenged by direct votes of citizenry if a senatorial vote ends with a close defeat or passing. Other Federal Taxes: 15% Planetary Taxes: 6% (Average) Total: 21% Capital: Eteno City Largest City: Eteno City Official Religion: None De facto: Maranskum Standard Currency: Grum Supreme Commander: Ivanov Monore Vice Commander: Midiv Severykiz Chief Representative of the Operational Branch: Moravec Polda Keeper of the Peace: Volga Jelforit Population: 950+ trillion Systems: 120,000 - 130,000 Total GDP: 6.65 x 10^19 Grums Currency While the Nra is the galactic standard currency, the Eteno have their own domestic currency. It has seven coins and nine bills. One Grum is equal to roughly one and a half Nras. Maintaining an Eteno currency is an issue of both national pride and independence to the EIT. It also serves to facilitate aggressive economic policy against other nations, especially the nations in the Galactic Senate, without the fear of devaluation of a common currency. Coins Uni - 1/100th of a Grum Dota - 1/20th of a Grum Deci - 1/10th of a Grum Yonell - 1/4th of a Grum Gruntl - 1/2 of a Grum Grummel - 1 Grum coin. Yumstel - 5 Grum coin. Bills Grum - Standard Eteno currency denomination. Shtol - 2 Grum bill. Longk - 5 Grum bill. Flumtolk - 10 Grum bill. Krumstol - 20 Grum bill. Ornen - 25 Grum bill. Skuntil - 50 Grum bill. Metvil - 100 Grum bill. Klnun - 500 Grum bill. Imperial Constitution This document pertaining to the sovereignty and indiviual freedom of the Eteno shall be revered and respected by all, for the great flourish of Eteno ingenuity and freedom will be envied by all across the galaxy. No free Eteno shall be oppressed by another Eteno, or a foreign entity. The free people of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate shall raise their heads in pride in the knowledge that their strength and unity will surpass all others in the galaxy. The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate is a name posessing ultimate meaning on the intentions of all free Eteno. The Eteno symbolizes the unity and strength as a single body the great species possesses. Imperial means that the Eteno will grow and prosper to eventually control the entire galaxy, regardless of all obstacles in the way. Triumvirate means that the Eteno shall rule themselves on account of three bodies. The People, the Legislators, and the Supreme Commander. '' ''I. Powers and Duties of the Legislative Branch The Legislative Branch shall be divided into two seperate groups, with equal number of members, conferring bi-monthly to discuss and enact law pertaining to the growing and evolving entity that is the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. Laws will be passed by majority vote in both holdings, but not lacking the approval of at least 56% under normal circumstances. During times of emergency, however, a simple 51% majority is needed. No act of the legislative bodies shall impede or destroy the rights of free Eteno. The empire shall be divided into 400 equal congressional zones in which representatives are elected to serve in the Imperial Congress. II. Powers and Duties of the Supreme Commander The Supreme Commander acts as the elected leader of the Imperial Armed Forces and head decider when there are cases of utmost importance requiring immediate personal intervention. His or her only duties are to serve as a soldier, serve as an envoy to new and exotic races, and to make diligent and effective decisions based off of the will of the people. III. Courts and Juries Courts shall exist on Planetary, Sector, Area, Quadrant, and Imperial levels. The courts exist to provide speedy and efficient trial for all Eteno. Courts shall act with a judge and three counselors, acting as advisors to the judge and co-decision makers. Juries shall consist of ten randomly selected free Eteno to assist with deciding the fate of the defender and the aggressor. IIII. Amendments Amendments shall be passed by two of three legislators minimum in both legislative groups. Amendments cannot intrude on the rights of the people. Amendments also cannot contain more than ten changes to existing laws, and cannot introduce over five major changes. V. Imperial Government Power The Imperial government reserves the right to utilize the Imperial Armed Forces, for all uses foreign and emergency domestic uses, such as natural disaster relief or defense of the empire against invaders. The Imperial government is also able to lower or increase tax rates to any rate below 25% percent, which is hereby deemed un-Imperial and despotic to the people of the empire. The Imperial government retains the final right to run public service organizations for inspecting products and services and fire, medical, and policing emergency services. VI. Governmental Levels The empire shall be split into a series of regions. Whenever territory is added to the empire, this area shall be measured, and the total area distributed amongst the divisions of the empire. Directly below the singular Empire shall be four Quadrants. Below that are sixteen Areas, then thirty-two Sectors. Of no predefined number shall exist the individual star systems, and within them the inhabited worlds. Each world shall tax the civilians independently alongside the federal government, and utilize this money as the planet sees fit after distributing three quarters of the funds to the cities of the planet. Every City shall elect representatives to a Planetary Assembly. Each Planet shall elect representatives to a Sector Assembly. Each Sector shall elect a representative to an Area Assembly. Each Area shall elect a representative to a Quadrant Assembly. These assemblies shall decide individual laws and ordinances for their divisions of the empire. The federal government shall grant funds to the representatives and their advisors of each division of the empire for infrastructure projects and government management. Amendments/Rights I. All citizens of the empire have the right to express themselves in any manner. II. All citizens of the empire are allowed to own weaponry up to and including military-grade automatic weaponry. III. All citizens of the empire have the right to efficient and speedy trial. IV. All citizens of the empire have the right to utilize all government services. V. All citizens have full authority to publicize all decisions and inner workings of the Imperial government. No government decisions except military plans are allowed to be hidden from the populace for the purpose of transparancy. VI. All citizens have the right to petition for or against any government action. VII. The press shall not be restricted in any way from reporting on and debating government affairs. VIII. No soldier may be quartered in a citizen's home without the owner's permission, nor during wartime. VX. Any non-Eteno may be integrated into the national family regardless of previous nationality or allegiance. X. All citizens have the right to deny any and all unlawful searches of any kind or manner, unless mandated by the jutstice system on account of suspected llegal activity. XI. The government retains the right to call a draft of all males eighteen to thirty, but only in designated times of military emergency. XII. No free Eteno shall have his assets forcefully taken from him by the government, except in cases of great emergency, or when said Eteno is a criminal, or under heightened criminal suspicion. Relations With Other Empires Dhragolon "The Dhragolon are our closest allies, and we sincerely hope that they will be for thousands of years. Along with that, our reasoning is that the galaxy doesn't exactly need species like the Kklxin and Harbingers around. I really just don't understand all those activists whining about innocent Harbingers just trying to live in peace. Peaceful Harbingers don't exist. I'll just say this: When there is a Dhragolon army out fighting somewhere in the galaxy, they can rest assured that the sons and daughters of the fatherland will be by their side all the way." - Command General Kostadin Kovachev on GNN. The Eteno's alliance with the Dhragolon is unique because at one point the two hyperpowers were at each other's throats. When the Eteno and Dhragolon initially met, they put in motion a basic military alliance to defeat the Harbingers. After smashing the Harbinger military and ransacking their empire, the Eteno and Dhragolon went their seperate ways for fifty years. After reuniting, the two empires discovered they had another common enemy. In an attempt to annihilate most of their military in a decisive battle, the enemy sabotaged a weapon capable of destroying a planet. A planet was destroyed, causing the Dhragolon to go to war with the Eteno. After the short war, the Dhragolon and Eteno rebuilt their alliance.﻿ Now, the Eteno and Dhragolon ejoy a lucrative alliance that promotes trade, military co-ordination, and information sharing. One of the main reasons Eteno and Dhragolon get along so well is that they both thirst for the absolute annihilation of their common enemies. Despite being close allies, the Eteno government sees them as a threat to their desired hegemony over the galaxy in the future, and thus, plans are currently being drafted to increase Eteno influence at the direct cost of Dhragolon influence. Karnasaurs "I ask him for technology. He says no. I offer armies to help them wherever they are needed. He says no. I offer him the navy's best. He says no. I offer him the destruction of piracy in his empire, and the space around it. He says no. I offer him material and monetary wealth on a scale no one person has ever known. He says no. His tenacity is frustrating beyond belief. I like him already." - Supreme Commander Ivanov Monore on his meeting with Emperor Clar Kahn. Having only recently met the highly-advanced race of carinovres, public opinion regarding the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation is still not fully formed. However, the Eteno government knows exactly how it views the KMF. They're loyal, strong, and irritatingly stubborn. On over a hundred occasions, Eteno diplomats have attempted to acquire parts of the Sauran technological cache. Immense sums of money, military assistance, robotics technology, raw materials, and basing rights have all been offered, but so far no offer has been accepted. While many in the Eteno government are annoyed by their technological reclusiveness and occasional arrogance, they are still accepted as valuable allies. Of course, they are still viewed as certain threats to Eteno galactic hegemony in the future. Delson "They're small, Maksimov. The resources would not be worth the war with the blues." - High Admiral Heinrich Obenz to Vice Admiral I Maksimov Udet. Though small, the Delson Hegemony has become a close ally of the EIT. While the vast empire initially planned to conquer the ten-system nation, the Dhragolon alliance with the Delson halted the development and execution of the plan. Between expeditionary fleets sent to fight the Kklxin, and participation in the GSSOC, the Delson Hegemony has proven its worth to many prominent Eteno leaders. GHD "They defied a carrier task force. That doesn't happen. Who the hell do they think they are?" - Fleet Commander Zakary Rolf to Sub-Lieutenant Sasho Miodrag. There is almost no consensus amongst any Eteno as to what the GHD are to the Eteno, besides a possible source of exotic and powerful technology. Dominions "Even our dominions are feared, ''king, will you maintain your smug attitude or shall I crush the navy you bought from me while I wait for my coffee?"'' - High Admiral Gavrail Bjyoyadyjiev, to the now-dead Lisarian King Taranyo. The dominions are puppets, protectorates, small allied nations, and buffer states independent in name only. Occasionally they serve as fronts for EIT activity. Dominions, states, and puppets are allowed to form their own militaries and use them as they please, as long as their goals do not conflict with the goals of the EIT. Dominion of Kommenfrau For a time, the Kingdom of Kommenfrau was a close ally of the EIT. On several occasions, soldiers of the Imperial Armed Forces fought and died to protect their line of succession. However, after the end of the last succession war, the Council of Generals found it unproductive to continually babysit them, and dispatched a force under High General Vladimir Puschenko to seize their capital planet. A once-proud nation was quickly converted into a dominion. This dominion consist of thirty systems in the central-West section of the empire. Dominion of Gleusthaven One of the three dominions formed during operation Neculai, the Dominion of Gleusthaven, along with Zdenko and Kleidgoppen, are buffer states along the border with the DFM. There is a larger-than-normal Eteno fleet present in their territory. Dominion of Zdenko One of the three dominions formed during Operation Neculai, the Dominion of Zdenko, along with Gleusthaven and Kleidgoppen, are buffer states along the border with the DFM. There is a larger-than-normal Eteno fleet present in their territory. Dominion of Kleidgoppen One of the three dominions formed during Operation Neculai, the Dominion of Kleidgoppen, along with Zdenko and Gleusthaven, are buffer states along the border with the DFM. There is a larger-than-normal Eteno fleet present in their territory. Dominion of Neirdfraullen Neirdfraullen is a loose federation of 119 star systems located between Dhragolon and Eteno space. The Neirdfraullen National Militia is the largest armed force of all the dominions, and purchases ships and vehicles fresh from Eteno factories, as opposed to being issued damaged or outdated models. Neirdfraullen is also afforded a much greater amount of political freedom than the other dominions, and is referred to as an 'experiment' by some Eteno leaders. Dominion of Clest Five systems in the far Eastern Harbingerlands that fill the role of a 'watchtower empire' in more undeveloped regions of the galaxy. Several large Eteno fleets are stationed here, both to protect against alien incursion and to seize any valuable resources revealed in the unclaimed sections of the galaxy, where thousands of nations rule instead of a handful. Dominion of K'krada K'krada was the first Harbingerlands colony established by the EIT, and the only colony founded with the intention of making it a dominion in the future. After the collapse of the Harbingers, four systems were given to the K'kradans in addition to the system already under their control. The K'kradan Interstellar Defense Force was obligated to fight for the EIT under the terms of the system transfer agreement. Dominion of Selegorsk A cluster of four systems on the border with the Harbingerlands, it was given to the remnants of the Lagir Republic out of respect for their valiant military that was expressly forbidden from retreating or surrendering when in battle with the EIT. This resulted in the death of over 90% of their armed forces. Kingdom of Larrada A tiny coagulation of ten systems ruled by a puppet Eteno monarch that serves as a 'watchtower empire' on the KFM's Harbingerlands border. A large Eteno fleet is present in this dominion, and their military is sold ships, vehicles, and ordnance at a discounted price. State of Omega-18 One of the less independent dominions, Omega-18 is a system on the EIT Harbingerlands border that served as a chokepoint during the first great war with the Harbingers. Workers from all over the galaxy were hired to construct and repair fortifications on the one habitable planet also named Omega-18 during most of the war. By the close of the conflict, Omega-18's population was only one tenth Eteno, with almost seventy different species making up the rest. Thus, Omega-18 was made a dominion, destined to become a grand melting pot of cultures greater than anything the galaxy had ever seen. It is now one of the richest trading centres in and around Eteno space. State of Thraulen Forty systems granted to a former alliance of eight species who fought valiantly and cohesively against EIT aggression. Thraulen is a small but strong economic power that serves as a safe haven for displaced peoples (much like the rest of the EIT), and a veritable garden of exotic industries. With these industries, the main eight species hope to bring their empire back to a state of dominance. Fiela Republic An independent, Eteno/Or'thala mixed colony seized by the Kklxin at the beginning of the Kklxin invasion of the Milky Way. Eventually, it was liberated by Dhragolon and Eteno troops during the Starku Fram Offensive in 1,002 ATGW. Underground political leaders from an influential resistance group requested independence to govern themselves, having abandoned whatever ties formerly existed between the colony and the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. Under the condition that they become a dominion, the EIT agreed to grant Fiela the right to form their own government. The Fiela Republic National Army consists of ten divisions, all of which are currently serving as expeditionary forces under EIT leadership. Dominion of Yanya One of the most politically contested systems in the empire, Yanya was originally a remote Dhragolon colony, unknown to the Eteno. After the Dhragolon finally met the Eteno, debate rose in EIT government circles regarding possible transfer of ownership for the system. After a series of close calls between trigger-happy Imperial Navy officers and Dhragolon Legion ships, Ivanov Monore made a formal offer to King Rustiagon Karrel to purchase the system. The terms were accepted. It has been decided in the Imperial Congress that the system will be a dominion, with DFM government input accepted. However, the strong IPF presence ensures that there is no confusion about the system's new ownership. Culture With such a long history of military pride and focus, the EIT has developed a strong militant culture. In almost every aspect of life and culture, military subjects make themselves present. To an extent, this sort of culture is openly encouraged by the government, for military conquest has been one of the primary causes of the EIT's steady economic growth since its foundation. The Imperial Air Force sponsors flying clubs, and members of these clubs have the chance to progress through the IAF's ranks with greater pace if they join. The Imperial Army and Marines help toy companies make realistic models of Eteno vehicles and equipment, as well as that of allied and enemy nations. A child who plays with toy Kklxin and Eteno tanks, and is later drafted into the Army, is thought (and has been proven) to be more capable of identifying them on the battlefield. Colouring books for children may have pictures of Army howitsers, Air Force strategic bombers, or Marine cruisers at sea. Games, visual art, and literature tend to revolve around the military and military-related subjects. In schools, each subject's relation to a military career or discipline is stressed. An algabraeic formula in a math class may figure out how many artillery shells a certain military unit may consume, or a science experiment may revolve around chemicals in explosives. Even on the streets, the military culture cannot go unnoticed. Restaurants and stores may advertise discounts given to military personnel, not only to attract their business, but to look patriotic. Recruitment posters may be put up on walls or lamp posts, while vehicles rush by with plates and stickers boasting affiliation with this Army division or that Navy carrier, participation in this siege or that ambush. People may pass by with military-themed shirts, or children wearing camoflauge clothing may bump into you while absorbed in their imaginary gunfight. A freshly-trained Army unit from the academy just out of town may start marching down the street, to the cheers and clapping of passers-by. It is not only in the Eteno's outward behaviour that a militant culture is present. Deep in the hearts and minds of each of the hundreds of trillions of EIT citisens, fervent beliefs in support of militarism, expansionism, and strength are omnipresent. If there was only one thing to unify each and every Eteno, it would be the common enthusiasim for violence and aggression, pure and simple. From the surface to the innermost core, the EIT's culture is militant, in every sense of the word. This militant culture does not mean that just the men are to grow large and strong and fight for the empire. Eteno women as well as men are expected to be comfortable with a firearm or melee weapon, and possess useful knowledge of fieldcraft. While not eligible for the draft, female Eteno citizens do join the Imperial Armed Forces in great amounts. Some fill support roles, but those that are strong enough to endure combat and combat training are permitted to fight regularly alongside men, so long as they are comfortable with inhabiting the same quarters and using the same facilities as men. As with many other cultures that developed near the Eteno's home of the Sius system, there are many parallels to human culture, language and technological development. While there have been a wide array of explanations for this curious fact, the truth regarding the many cultural similarities lies with the Karnasaurs. Having existed as an organised, space-faring nation long before the formation of the EIT, the KMF visited both Malisk II and Earth. On both worlds, the Karnasaurs spread some of their culture to the primitive inhabitants. In the case of the Eteno, however, large caches of technology were hidden for the yellow species to find. This also explains the rapid development of Eteno space travel technology only a few years after discovering artificial flight. Regions Making up the EIT are fifteen main cultural regions of varying size and population density. 1 - Northern Worlds - Previous industry and infrastructure ravaged by Kklxin invasion, the Northern Worlds now have a unique opportunity to re-invent themselves. If done right, the reconstructions could lead to this region being an economic and technological leader for the empire. Those from the Northern Worlds tend to speak with a Swedish, Danish, or Norwegian accent. 2 - Avgustin - One of the smaller regions, Avgustin has always been the home of ultradense manufacturing ventures, and crime lords. Shady casinos and sprawling factory complexes are made possible by the high population, with Avgustin boasting the second-highest average population per planet (PPP) of the fifteen regions. People from the Avgustin region normally speak with dense Slovenian, Croatian, or Bosnian accents. 3 - Velibor - A stepping stone leading from the heart of the EIT into the colonies of the Northern Worlds, Velibor is densely populated and home to a large military industrial base. Ships, vehicles, and arms produced in this region have only a short journey to the frontline in the Northern Worlds. Historically, Velibor has also been the home of experimental military and physics research. It is the home of both Grjdonsk, home of several major universities and weapons labs, and the infamous 'Vikentije' biological weapons lab. Individuals from this cultural region tend to speak with Serbian or Bulgarian accents. 4 - Barany - One of the richest cultural regions in the empire, Barany is a colourful collection of all sorts of industrial and monetary ventures. Lucrative energy-production operations have sprung up in hundreds upon hundreds of systems, made possible by a healthy orbital construction base. However, the true wealth of Barany lies in the resource-rich worlds and asteroid fields, in an area known as the Patrica Zone, which lies in the center of Barany. Here, entire star systems and multi-system asterioid super-belts are relentlessly harvested for all manner of materials, such as gold, iron, magnesium, silver, nickel, helium, deuterium, phosphorus, copper, zinc, and countless more. Most of these resources find themselves ferried all over the empire to feed an insatiable, powerful, industrial giant. If one is from Barany, odds are that their accent is Austrian, Hungarian, Romanian, or in some rare cases, Slovenian. 5 - Mikulas - Despite having a respectable manufacturing base, and a worthy amount of minerals, Mikulas is renowned for one thing only: food. During the early stages of Eteno colonisation, worlds in this cultural region were found to not only accept Maliskian crops, but allow them to grow almost twice as large as they would on Malisk II. In addition, the many moderately-advanced indigenous cultures inhabiting these worlds grew several species of nutritious mushrooms with an unusually rapid life-cycle. These factors combined to turn Mikulas into a veritable bread basket for the centre of the empire, and a haven for food industry. Those who visit other empires to sample exotic foods normally have only Mikulas in mind when visiting the EIT. The Mikulasian accent, spoken by almost all people who hail from this cultural region, is Slovakian. 6 - Schoorle - Small, relatively new, and a broken-off piece of another cultural region, Mikulas, Schoorle is rarely seen as an important place. However, if those detractors looked at detailed information on Schoorle, they would more than likely change their minds. Many important shipyards are located in this region, along with a significant amount of Dyson Spheres built by energy-production companies. This, and the operation of dozens of noteworthy R&D labs, form the foundation of Schoorle's economy, and thus, culture. Many Schoorlites are hardier, or slightly more skilled than people from other regions, having to make do without significant resources at their disposal. People from Schoorle speak in a Dutch accent. 7 - Hasenkamp - Home to the capital system of Sius, which lies on the border with , Hasenkamp is the cultural region with the highest average PPP. This region serves as the heart of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate, the home of the strongest industry, largest corporations, most advanced research facilities, and most exotic resource extraction ventures. Those who live in Hasenkamp on average are the richest, and create larger families. Much of the military manufacturing that goes on in the EIT happens here, at the shipyards and manufacturing plants created hundreds of years ago, updated constantly to feed the ever-growing demand for material. People from Hasenkamp speak with a German accent. 8 - Vadim - Blessed with significant material resources, Marszalek became home to many colonists early on in the first great phases of Eteno growth. While relatively close to the capital, the population of Marszalek is considered culturally distant from their fellows in Hasenkamp. Refining and manufacturing are major sections of Marszalek's economy, along with a sound financial sector. Marszalekians speak with a Russian or Icelandic accent. 9 - Juoko - On the Southern border of Hasenkamp, Juoko is one of the core economic sectors of the EIT. Many expansive and highly profitable mega-corporations have their roots here. Supplementing this critical component of the region's economy is agriculture, mining, manufacturing, and metal recycling. Historically, the culture of Juoko has been highly urban, with a relatively small portion of the population residing outside of metropolitan areas. The dominant accent of Juoko's inhabitants is Finnish. 10 - Marszalek - While one may think that Marszalek would be one of the most secure regions of the EIT, it is actually one with a history of conflict and devastation. Originally fostering the largest chunk of Eteno heavy manufacturing, Marszalek was a natural first target for the Harbingers during their first invasion of the EIT. Virtually-unopposed Harbinger fleets ravaged orbital and planetary manufacturing complexes, crippling Marszalek's economy. Reconstruction went relatively well, with the economy shifting towards light manufacturing, agriculture, and technological research in the meantime. All went well until the Eastern War, where three mid-sized empires occupying most of what is now the Lilya region launched a surprise attack on the EIT. Marszalek was one of their primary targets, targeting the then-rejuvenated heavy industry base. While the invaders were quickly defeated, the damage was done. As of 1,009 ATGW, Marszalek's heavy industry had not been repaired. However, the region's economy had successfully shifted away from that historical focus. Marszalekians tend to speak with Polish accents. 11 - Miervaldis - While Northward exploration and colonisation has been a historical forte of the EIT, space just South of the Eteno's home region has been the subject of only light expansion. With the onset of the 1st Harbinger War, the potential resources of Miervaldis became the subject of great Eteno attention. Historically unmatched tax credits were granted to settlers of Miervaldis and even more to families who had at least four children. The population of the region grew by over 1700% in ten years, allowing the resources of Miervaldis to be rapidly accessed and utilised. In 850 ATGW, Miervaldis had three times as many military shipyards as any other region (surpassed in 962 ATGW by Velibor). In 900 ATGW, almost a third of all ships in the Imperial Navy originated from this region. Miervaldis is still an important manufacturingand material centre, but has seen the recent development of many other industries. Miervaldisians can be easily identified by their Latvian names and accents. 12 - Azuolas - Lightly populated considering its relative density of habitable worlds, Azuolas has historically been a region of the few, and the poorer. Unfortunately possessing the lowest GDP of any Eteno cultural regions, Azuolas produces comparatively little to its neighbours. While not necessarily wealthy, this region is not completely poor. Resource production and commercial ventures are present and healthy, as with all other regions, and the standard of living is not noticeably worse than the Eteno average. An Eteno that lives with a somewhat tighter budget may have a Lithuanian accent or name, as they may hail from Azuolas. 13 - Svyatopolk - With its dense population and lucrative mineral wealth, Svyatopolk has thrived on a powerful manufacturing industry for centuries. Technology and commercial sectors are mostly relegated to supporting the factories and production facilities that are present in nearly every inhabited star system in the region. An old tradition of hardiness stemming from Svyatopolk's history as a frontier region remains true, and soldiers that hail from Svyatopolk can be identified by their craftiness and Belorussian accents. 14 - Lilya - One of the two frontier regions, Lilya, like Juhan, has a moderate but quickly growing population and economy. Plentiful and varied natural resources and habitable worlds make Lilya an attractive prospect for immigrants and Eteno colonists alike. No reputation or economic specialty has yet been associated with Lilya, and the region produced a wide variety of products and provides just as wide of a variety of services. Lilyan settlers speak with a Ukrainian accent. 15 - Juhan - Similar to Lilya, Juhan is a moderately populated region experiencing a great influx of colonists. Its industries are developing across the board in a myriad of ways, creating a cross section of the Eteno economy even greater than Lilya. Juhan's many types of wealth are further fueling the growth of the EIT and its empire, and more and more Juhanian worlds are settled almost every few days. Juhan is likely to become a springboard for forceful acquisition of more territories near the galactic core by the military in the near future. Juhanians are liable to speak with a strong Estonian accent. EIT Harbingerlands - From the ashes of devastated Harbinger industry rose a thriving Eteno-run manufacturing, mining, smelting, and power-generation region. After decades of reconstruction, the Harbingerlands have contributed massively to the continual growth of the EIT in all areas. Terraforming operations have been commonplace in the region since its settlement, and dozens of worlds have been made fit for full-scale colonization. The Harbingerlands produce almost everything one can imagine, but major products include MOX, lead, helium, neon, copper, beryllium, aluminum, iron, zinc, gold, silver, platinum, prometheum, molybdenum, lithium, bromine, chlorine, argon, and cobalt. Despite having such a strong economy, the Harbingerlands have a smaller population than would be expected. This is due to the lack of habitable worlds near the core and the heavy radiation in the region. All manner of accents are spoken here. Sports Being a naturally aggressive race, the Eteno tend to prefer highly physical games. Major games include Battle Ball, Headball, Flag Run, and Vykazhno. Battle Ball Battle Ball is a simple game in which two teams of twenty throw aluminum alloy balls at each other. When a player is either knocked down or hit in the head with a ball, they move to the sidelines to throw stray balls back into the rectangular arena. The team with the most players on the field after ten minutes wins, unless a team runs out of players first, in which case the other team wins. Battle Ball is the most popular sport in the EIT behind Vykazhno, though it lacks the same sort of cultural significance Headball Headball is a game played on an evenly-divided circular field. There are two teams of ten. A helium-filled leather ball is thrown onto the field, and the two teams use their heads to hit the ball in the other team's goal. Goals are towers with targets on them. Targets with greater elevation are worth more points. The first team that gets to 100 points wins. Flag Run Flag Run is a brutally simple game played by two teams of ten. One team has a flag carrier that is guarded by his nine other teammates. The flag carrier tries to get across the square field to a goal which is guarded by the other team. Players brawl with each other to either stop or support the flag carrier, and the only method of fighting considered illegal is biting. Serious injuries resulting from the game are commonplace. Vykazhno Vykazhno traces its origins back several hundred years before the formation of the unified Eteno state as an outlet of stress for soldiers, guards, and mercenaries all across Malisk II. Groups of only two or three to groups of several hundred would enter purpose-built Vykazhno pits, named after the anecdotal inventor of the tradition, Per Vykazhno. These groups would brawl furiously until all but one participant was knocked out. These sessions would attract many observers, including civilians. People began to organize sessions between specific groups and individuals for entertainment, and participants themselves would begin to fight in Vykazhno not just to relieve stress, but to attain recognition. By 0 ATGW, the birth of the Eteno state, Vykazhno was the most popular fighting sport of an entire species, with countless tournaments and circuits entertaining the masses, building hardier men and women, and further cementing the violent culture. Modern Vykazhno is almost indistinguishable from its ancient form, and is the most popular sport in all the EIT. Every sub-division of the empire down to the planet has several dozen circuits at the least, and most institutions, no matter their purpose, have some sort of Vykazhno tournament on occasion for single fights and group fights. The EIT government itself is no exception. The ISF and IPF hold tournaments on divisional and departmental levels respectively, with each group also holding an annual championship. It is extremely common for the ISF and IPF champions to compete once they earn their titles. The armed forces have many tournaments within each branch, and military personnel are encouraged to practice while off-duty as much as possible. This encouragement is not entirely necessary, however, as Vykazhno still finds use as an outlet of stress in the Eteno Imperial Armed Forces. Champions of the Imperial Navy, Army, Marine Corps, National Guard, Home Guard, and Air Force compete bi-annually in one of the most popular single sporting events in the EIT. Even the Imperial Congress is not free from the sport, as many of its 400 members compete in annual tournaments. While Vykazhno's popularity has been traditionally domestic, the sharp increase in foreign relations that defines the early 1,000's ATGW has resulted in considerable extranational interest in the violent sport. Music Eteno are not generally picky about music, and can be found enjoying all manner of domestic genre in addition to any sort of trendy alien music. While dark, gritty, loud music similar to the human metal genre has been very popular in the EIT since the early 950's ATGW, the Eteno have a long tradition of creating grandoise patriotic tunes and marching songs befitting such a militant culture. Instruments that the Eteno use are similar to ones found in the Earth regions of Ireland and Russia. Horns and stringed instruments are the most oft used, with the use of percussion being limited to military artillery guns. The Veldweiebe is the most common and popular instrument in the EIT, a small stringed instrument never absent from an orchestra or military band. While quite similar to the Ukrainian Domra, the Veldwiebe has a thinner body, and shorter neck. Vieldwiebe players traditionally let their fingernails grow longer than normal in order to pluck the four metal strings, but it has become significantly more common to use a pick. The Veldwiebe is the most common instrument in military performances. The spread of Eteno music to other cultures has gone much less smoothly than the spread of other aspects of Eteno culture. Most cultures the Eteno interact with are not receptive to the 'metal' fad, and many songs that have garnered little attention in the EIT stirred up significant controversy and backlash in neighbouring nations Art In exchange for their preservating aggressiveness, the Eteno are very weak in the area of art. Most paintings made by Eteno depict famous battles, cities, or things related to their religion, Maranskum. Literature Strangely, despite being weak in the subject of art, Eteno are widely renown for their skills in writing. This is evident in the Eteno religious epic Kraus Shkulsha, which despite its clear target audience, has become a galactically known exploration of morality. The Eteno have produced millions of galactic bestseller novels in almost every genre. Food The soldiering tradition infects every strata of Eteno society, the culinary strata not excluded. When Eteno conquer worlds, both soldiers and chefs flock to them for similar reasons: Improving regular food and troop rations. Constantly discovering new spices and seafoods, the Eteno have managed to create a mini-culinary empire. In fact, some of the Eteno's most productive spice mines are owned by restaurant chains. Because the posterboy for Eteno perfection is a fit, young individual, restaurants work tirelessly to appeal to the market for edible, strength-enhancing food. One of the true stereotypes regarding the Eteno is that they produce large amounts of strong alchoholic drink, and enjoy it immensely. It is an unofficial cultural rule that no alchoholic drink should have artificial ingredients. Measurement Systems The Eteno unit system is known as the Standard Measurement System, and is based off of the Unigram (twenty CM). After that is the Quintigram (50 CM), the Feldegram (100 CM), the Yotun (160 M), and finally, the Rommel (1,200 M). Shortly after this system was conceived, it became clear that smaller denominations were necessary. Thus, six more units were created. The Starvogram (10 CM), the Klela (5 CM), the Arde (1 CM), the Forga (5 MM), the Yola (1 MM), and the smallest non-scientific denomination in the Standard Measurement System is the Derna (0.5 MM). Popular Media With the advent of the holovision and advanced computers came a colorful variety of entertainment and gaming genres. First-person shooters and strategy games were wildly popular during the age of traditional computer gaming, until the arrival of cheap and plentiful virtual reality simulators. However, shooter and strategy games are still extremely popular for virtual reality machines not only for entertainment, but military training. On the holovision, however, trends have come and gone over the years with little distance between major shifts in genre appeal. However, combat sports enjoy a steady popularity amongst Eteno audiences. War-related programming also maintains a constant appeal. Family and Marriage Despite being culturally considered as more of an agreement to produce children than a partnership between two participants, marriage is a significant cultural aspect and reflects the overall cultural attitudes as a whole. Early traditions of Eteno marriage were relatively simple, with a male courting a female and entering a mutual promise of affection. At some unknown point in early Eteno history, it became tradition for tribal leaders to kidnap particularly attractive females from other tribes and force them to be their brides by force. Many low-ranking tribe males began emulating their leaders in attempt to look powerful by kidnapping females that they desired, in their own tribes or outside. This tradition has survived to be part of modern Eteno culture, thought with some modifications and regulation. While most Eteno marriages are the result of kidnappings, it is no longer mandatory for females to stay in a marriage they find highly undesirable so long as they wait two to three months for the male to convince them that marriage is a good choice. In modern marriage tradition, a male can kidnap any unmarried female he desires. Kidnappings are usually well planned in advance, and are always carried out with the aid of the male's friends. Once the female is kidnapped, they are taken to the male's home and convinced by the male's friends to agree to a temporary marriage agreement. If after a full day the female is not convinced, her captors are by law obligated to free her. If the female agrees to a temporary marriage, the male spends two months charming and generally spoiling the bride. If after two months the female is satisfied with the marriage, it is registered and official. If the bride is not impressed and wishes to leave, then the male must let her go and pay her a small fee or face kidnapping charges before a court. During the process of kidnapping and convincing, there are several possible occurances which are considered signs of good luck, such as the kidnapped female inflicting a heavy wound on one of her kidnappers, or the male having active military officers assisting him. While considered by many other races to be a barbaric tradition, Eteno bridal kidnapping is given special scrutinizing by federal police and on average produces long-lasting marriages. Homosexual couples are not barred from marrying or observing the tradition of kidnapping, but homosexual couples are obligated by law to adopt at least one orphaned child within five years of marriage. Extended family is not particularly stressed in Eteno culture, and many couples go decades without spouses ever meeting the family of their spouse. Eteno after marriage are considered full adults, no longer dependent on family for support. As a result, family units tend to be smaller and more focused on the few individuals within them as opposed to the many more loosely related members. Married Eteno are expected to produce children, and not doing so at any point is considered taboo, though it is not unheard of. Holidays Religious Main page: Maranskum Cultural Riot Day Both an effective crime deterrent and a popular youth holiday, Riot Day is an annual celebration and testing of the EIT's police forces. Specifically, it is a celebration and test of the riot forces of the IPF and ISF. Since the formation of federal riot suppression units, large-scale annual training simulations attracted countless spectators. Police and military would pretend to be rioters, and attack riot forces all throughout the day. Some observers joined with the pretend rioters at times, either wanting to help the police, vent their frustrations through violence, or simply enjoy a legal 'riot'. By 300 ATGW, high-level IPF officials came up with an experimental national Riot Day, where civilians would take the place of police and military personnel in mock riots and spend the day fighting with riot forces, who would do everything in their power short of killing to suppress the faux civil disorder. Riot Day was an immediate success, and IPF and ISF officials noticed small but noticable drops in violent crime rates attributed to the holiday. Thus, it was encouraged as a crime prevention tool and a vent for social frustration. Modern Riot Day is indistinguishable from the original annual event, and it enjoys a great popularity with the EIT's citizens, especially its youth. Some foreign Eteno embassies have also experimented in holding similar local events with their security troops fighting off local citizens interested in the foreign custom. Waltraud Sinking Day During the invasion of Waltraud in the Great War, some Waltraudian nobles attempted to spur civilian resistance to Vyzalinkhian invaders by commandeering unassuming boats, getting close to landing ships, and throwing firebombs aboard. A handful of attacks met success, but most boats were blown out of the water by small escort vessels before getting close to assault ships. This strategy, and the almost humorous lack of support by Waltraudian civilians of the tactic, was heavily mentioned in Vyzalinkhian propaganda. After the war ended, isolated groups at peace celebrations parodied the attacks with fireworks and old or abandoned boats. The tradition has lasted two millenia, and has grown from simply setting alight wooden boats to making elaborately decorated and well-built ships and sinking them in creative ways. Entire settlements will work together to make the most spectacular shows, and many of them try to out-do each other. Eteno on dry planets sometimes vacation to worlds with large oceans during the time of the celebrations, which tends to be around three fourths of the way through a standard year. There are no set times for occurance for Waltraud Sinking Day, despite the set date implied by the name. Category:Governments Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee Category:Civilizations